thetrumpetsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolen-Boleyn Hirari
Earthshaker Saint King Nolen-Boleyn Borus Hirari the Bloodchild of the kingdom Missoni. Husband of Queen Frankena Hirari, father of Prince Agorro Hirari and Princess Ittina Pohor, and grandfather of Queen Nalima Pognasti and Princess Ambergre Grue. Nolen-Boleyn is the son of the previous king and queen of Missoni, who were arranged to marry in order to unite the two most powerful clans of their country. The wedding was expected to cease the tiring war thar has plagued the nation for many years. The marriage did not outright end the violence, but the birth of a mixed king did. Nolen-Boleyn was given the title "Bloodchild" to represent his bridge between the Nolen and Boleyn tribes. To this day the Nolen and Boleyn tribes have seamlessly merged together, and the original dispute is nearly lost in history. He grew up a legendary youth, managing to manipulate the earth as easily as breathing. When he turned nine, there was a poweful earthquake that would have caused a rupture in the ground had he not intervened and forced the seams in the ground to stay close together. In his spare time he would travel to visit his country's settlements and help them in any way he could. Needless to say, he completely mastered the art by the age of eleven, and became unsurpassable, even speculated to be more powerful than the dragon that gave the first of his bloodline the ability. He was rewarded the title of "Saint" to honor his massive power, and so he became one of the twelve strongest people in the world. Nolen-Boleyn is characterized as a man that easily intimidates any who look directly at him. He stands tall and strong, and is never seen to be hunched over or in any other position of seemed comfort. Those who have met him call him "The Stone King," which then continued to spread and is a popular reference to him. He speaks strongly and fairly, and has gained many loyal supporters amongst his people who blindly follow everything he says. Those who have outright disagreed and challenged his decision, or even his rule, would seek audience before him and he would calmly explain the forseen outcome of every other possibility. Relationships: 'Frankena Hirari- '''Nolen-Boleyn married Frankena on his own standards, which was supported by his own parents. Frankena was a simple flower maiden living in the mountains of his country in a small town. One day she was caught in the middle of some rocks falling, and she was pinned to the ground for two days, no food or water. Nolen-Boleyn, who was making his rounds, stumbled across her and immediatly freed her. She immediatly got so embarrased that she ran away from him, and he let her go, not thinking much of the incident. Some days later he recieved a poorly written, hard to read letter thanking him for his intrusion, and how she wishes she could repay him but everything she had would be of little worth to him. He wrote her back, saying that he save her all over again if he could, and that became a trend. They would send letters back and forth for months before he gathered the courage to find her again. All he had was a the town and her name, and the passion to bring her back to him. He knocked on every door and questioned every citizen until he found her. He fell in love with her as soon as he saw her, and asked her to marry him. Without hesitation she said yes, and he brought her before his parents, who both thought she was a suitable lady who would challenge his wit and otherwise balance out his roughness. Whenever Frankena is seen, it is almost sure that Nolen-Boleyn is standing idly nearby. '''Agorro Hirari- '''Because of his huge popularity and good health, his son, Agorro, worries that by the time he takes the throne he will be as old as his father, as Nolen-Boleyn does not seem to be ailing anytime soon. He is often bothered by Agorro, and sees him as impatient and blind-sighted to the justice of the system he so carefully ruled before. He attempted to teach him the delicacy of situations, however Agorro's opinions would block his true potential. It will irritate Nolen-Boleyn when Agorro talks about becoming a Saint by achieving great power, but ignoring the charity that the Saint's would be able to bless with said power. It is through his adamancy to deny Nalima her right to the throne that Nolen-Boleyn disowns Agorro as next-in-line, which places Nalima, his sick daughter, as the immediate heiress. '''Ittina Pohor- '''Ittina's goal is less selfish. In fact, she is turned-off by the title of her prestigious father as she did not want to exist in his shadow. With less potential than her older brother in the first place, she does not practice her Earthshaker abilities. She was not close to her father or her mother being something of a brat to them, but remained sweet to her brother. She married a man against her father's wishings and continues to do everything in her power to defy him without causing him to throw her out. She is constant test to her father's everlong patience. 'Edolena Hirari- 'Along with Ittina is Edolena, Agorro's wife. She is manipulative in her ways in order to achieve things that are in her best interest, and not necessarily in that of others. For this reason, Nolen-Boleyn and Edolena do not see eye-to-eye, which cause disputes between the both of them. Unlike Ittina, she is not afraid to overstep her boundaries as her ties are to that of her husband, heir to the throne. Any issues she causes will be forgotten so long as Agorro is in the line to wear the crown. 'Allegor Pohor- ' '''Nalima Pognasti- '''Blind heiress Nalima has been seen as a weak spot in the Hirari bloodline due to her disability. Her parents always treated her as weak, and talked acted as if she was both deaf and blind. Agorro and Edolena, her parents, both refuse to acknowledge her heritage and seek to pass on the title of queen to her cousin Ambergre instead. Nolen-Boleyn, however, refuses adamantly to fulfill such a request as he sees a great deal of potential in Nalima, moreso than he ever saw in Ambergre and even Agorro, his own son. It is in secret that Nolen-Boleyn teaches her the ways of an Earthshaker, the morals of a Saint, and the judgment of a Missonian ruler. Nalima and Nolen-Boleyn share a deep and caring bond. 'Alessia Pognasti-''' 'Ambergre Grue-' 'Phirom Grue-'